Nowadays, in the conventional data acquisition mechanisms, after acquiring various data, a data terminal generally transmits directly the acquired data to a server, and then the server analyzes and processes the received data as needed.
Therefore, with the conventional method of transmitting data by the data terminal, various data can be acquired timely, however, for a case that a large number of data terminals transmit small data frequently, the server is required to establish and release network connections with the larger number of data terminals frequently, which cause large load of the server and waste of network resources, furthermore, the data of a specific type can not be acquired quickly since the server collects all data in the same way.